Story Trailers
by Novelist-In-Training
Summary: Different scenarios. You choose which one is to be completed. They are all of different genres and ratings. You choose which is to be completed. I cannot really explain so you'll just have to read it.
1. Trailer Introduction

Dear Readers,

-I've started some basic story lines. I wanted to preview some of them for you and see whether they were worth continuing, Trailers to the stories. Snippets here and there just to see which you would rather have continued and the ones that you'd rather not.

They range from the tamest of ratings to the most explicet M because they will become more violent and explicet though perhaps it is merely cautionary to those of you who are more sensitive to the types of stories.

I thank you for taking the time reading this first page and hope that you enjoy the trailers that come after. It will be placed as complete. I hope to hear from you readers in reviews to determine which you'd like most to be completed.

```Eiri Uesugi & Lawliet.

* * *


	2. BOYFRIEND' TRAILER

_**The first Trailer:**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Alternate Universe**_

_**Setting: A normal High School Love Story  
**_

* * *

"Will you go out with me?"

Pansy stared, her mouth dropped open and her brown eyes almost bulged. Potter was asking her out and looking like a complete and utter playboy doing it, standing tall and defiant with a sort of lazy air about him. So sure that she would say yes, so positive about coming out on top and there was a cockiness to him also. He only ever looked like that during basket ball.

But, despite that innocent Potter wasn't looking so innocent and perhaps, yes he had grown into his looks, it didn't appear right. After all Pansy was not looking her best. Her school uniform was slightly wrinkled, her hair was drawn up in a short messy pony tail and she was only wearing eyeliner and Chap Stick. She didn't look pretty in fact she looked every bit as plain as she really was without the make up. But Potter was confessing to her, feelings that she didn't know he had for her and he was asking her out.

"What?"

"I asked if you would like to go out with me. I've er," He scratched the back of his head looking like he had always appeared before, nervous and completely unsure. Pansy found she quite liked the nervous Potter she was used to and not the cocky one. "liked you for quite some time and since you and Malfoy aren't going out anymore and since you know I've well...truthfully I..." He swallowed hard and blushed, she thought it was cute. "I've fancied you for a long time. Please go out with me."

Ah, Pansy thought, Draco.

Truth was Draco had ended their relationship a few weeks back claiming the old, _It's not you it's me _excuse only to start dating Hannah Abbot, oddly enough the two seemed to really hit it off and Draco laughed like he hadn't ever before. Even Pansy, who was still friends with Draco, if not slightly strained from him, liked Hannah but being rejected and tossed aside still bothered her. She and Draco had been together since seventh grade and being dumped at the beginning of junior year still hurt and it made her doubt herself.

She wasn't a fool. She wasn't the prettiest of girls, she was short, she wasn't too skinny but she wasn't too big either and her feet were a little big. Her nose was small buttoned and in her younger year they called her pug nose, though that might have been due to being mean. Also, the only way she could look just a bit pretty was to wear full on make up and have her hair done nicely.

Right now she was dressed in a wrinkly uniform, her hair was a mess and her face was bare without foundation or powder so that it was easy to see pale freckles. She was unmistakably plain and quite ordinary and forgettable. So unlike her ex that she thought, in the beginnings of their breakup, that it was her appearance that had alienated her from his heart. But it wasn't he had simply fallen in love with someone else but still held her in high regard. She was his best friend, he continuously reminded her and she was his precious sister always.

She hadn't been interested in anyone after Draco, of course they'd only ended their relationship a few weeks ago, _'actually two months, three days, 20 minutes and ten seconds but who's counting'_, and no other boy ever looked at her with any sort of longing. Not even Draco had and they'd been together for years.

It should have been easy to go back into her happy place in her mind, think about how horrible she looked and try to lose the weight that she didn't need to lose...all the fun places girls who are dumped go to in their own minds to get over a guy. It should have really been simple to say _'thanks but no thanks I do not need you pity' _but...Pansy could only stare as the school bus she had just missed roll by them and Potter, still a bit shy and unsure of himself puffed his chest out in determination, was totally resolute.

"Go out with me."

~_**BOYFRIEND**_~


	3. THE GOOD CHILD' Trailer

_**The second Trailer:**_

_**Rating: T/M  
**_

_**Alternate Universe  
**_

_**Setting: Family/Tragedy  
**_

* * *

It seemed like a long moment before Harry began to breathe again though it was quite labored and ragged, he still managed it. Breathing and standing in the doorway of the small house just down the street from the very place he himself had grown up in staring at his ex girlfriend, a muggle girl he'd met the summer before when he had returned home.

She was pretty with her long chocolate brown curls and her wide almond shaped brown eyes. Her lips were plump and pink though and her face was flushed with confusion and anger and something else and he felt so sorry that he'd put her through it.

Ginny was sitting on the rocking chair nearest the door looking little more then lost too, she hadn't expected for it to be easy for Harry to break up with his first girl friend for her but, she hadn't exactly expected this either. No, the ginger haired girl just sat there with a tea cup in her hands staring at Harry like he ought to say something. Something that could convey the very questions that were just waiting to be answered but Harry couldn't speak. Not a word left his lips and the sudden chill from outside made him shiver.

He stepped inside and shut the door with an almost silent click.

"…Harry…" Annie began with a shaky voice as she hugged herself-he looked on remembering every curve, every freckle on that olive skin and the scent from her soft flesh. He remembered things that he was sure before not to mention to Ginny who didn't know he'd been intimate with anyone at all not like it mattered now anyway. "How could you…no. Never mind. She's very pretty. I wonder why you hadn't done it just yet."

Annie was laughing. It was bitter and hysterical and then there was a sob and her whole body shook with such intensity that Harry felt his insides literally churn and then burst with guilt.

"Annie…"

She lifted her hand, palm facing him and her small fingers looked so stiff. She was still shaking and she seemed to struggle with her whole being, her free hand clenched at the apron she wore much too tightly for comfort. "Don't. Don't you dare! I don't want to hear anything I mean come on Harry! You couldn't have just told me that you didn't want to be with me in some fucking letter but wait…you can't communicate with anyone while you're away at boarding school. I bet you didn't tell your new little girl friend about me."

"Excuse me?" Ginny sat up straight, placing the tea cup on the table beside her with a bang.

"Oh no honey it's alright. I won't insult you after all you didn't know you were with a taken guy. I mean why would he tell you anything? Just leave poor ol' little Annie by herself. She's probably due to go back to the states to live with her rich daddy back in Georgia right?" Annie's voice was laced in venom and Harry felt like he should say something but his eyes rested on the owner of the green eyes that were currently staring at him from Annie's brother's arms. "But that isn't going to happen now because you see, I got myself pregnant and not only did I refuse to get rid of it I also tell my daddy that I am not going back to raise the baby there that the FATHER of my son would be coming back and that we would work it out. But hell that isn't going to happen now either."

She started to cry, loud wet sobbing echoed through the room and as though the little black downy headed infant could feel his mother's pain, he began to cry and Ginny was staring at the child at it's mother and then into his eyes with some emotion that he himself couldn't convey. Immense guilt, Ginny felt guilty. Harry didn't know quite what to feel. He was seventeen and a father.

Harry was a father.

**_~The Good Child~_**


	4. War of the Purebloods' TRAILER

_**The third Trailer:**_

_**Rating: M; for violence, graphic language, sexual situations and copious amounts of character death...  
**_

_**Alternate Universe**_

_**Setting: A tale of war, degradation, loss, ignorance, prejudice, atonement and hope.  
**_

* * *

It was one year to the day of the Great War when we were attacked.

An air strike, bombs and muggles breaking down the doors of our homes and pulling us from our warm beds. I remember, the moon was high in the sky standing alone in the darkness and had played witness to it all against the light of warm fire.

My mother died that night, a bullet to the brain. Her wand became part of a great fire that had been my childhood home and my father was taken into muggle custody. It happened all over Europe first then spread to the rest of the world, the massacre of my kind.

We became the hunted.

The few survivors fled to Azkaban for shelter, after all it was the one place the muggles could not find them. I was among the few, hiding away in a cold prison cell with two others. We were few and we made the best we could of this life until that day, the muggles found us and more died and the savior was no where to be found. We were abandoned, the hero's murdered and arrested. The old ones were dead.

Yet we stand here in the place where the Great War was won, what was once the great institution that was Hogwarts.

The scent of the dead lingers here like a strong perfume and even with our cloaks covering our heads the cold is blistering. I wonder now, if Voldemort knew this would one day happen because the muggle borns have betrayed us. We have nowhere to hide, our numbers, so few to begin with have dwindled.

We stand amongst the rubble, Weasley is holding a flag for the school in his strong hands and stares into the distance watching the Muggle soldiers raise their guns as they wait for us to make a move.

The only ones here to fight are the Purebloods from the schools all over the world. The Bulgarians, the French, the German and the Italians. The Spanish, the Asian...the Africans and the Americans and so many more. All Purebloods stand united to fight.

And the Slytherin's are there to lead the way to victory to fight in this battle to fight for our world accompanied by our former classmates.

The Muggle borns and most of the Half Bloods have betrayed us but we few continue to fight.

**I **fight for what is left of the family I once loved, my cousin, safely tucked away unaware of what goes on around him. I fight for him, I fight for myself and I fight for a better tomorrow.

_**~War of the Purebloods~**_


	5. Mermaid Prince Trailer

The door swung opened and tip toeing inside was a boy. His blond white hair was a mess and the clothes he wore were much too big. The shirt seemed to belong to someone with broader shoulders and a muscular build and the blue jeans were baggy at the thighs and calves, simply, the blond boy was much too lithe, his shoulders too narrow, his waist much too slim and girl like and his legs were long thin spokes that jutted from his body like sticks. The clothes would never fit.

Do not mistake him for weak, he was muscled though like was before mentioned. Light muscle, lithe and unmistakably boyish and girl-like. Even his face was fair; his eyes though sharp and slanted were mesmerizing, his nose long and his lips long and generous his entire face held a tone of femininity that was as odd as it was beautiful.

"Oh God not again, sweet heart, tell me that you didn't." Pansy Parkinson said from her bed. She was the only girl in her dorm though that was normal for weekend mornings. Everyone else slept in their boyfriend's dorm and her 'boyfriend', if one could technically call him that was just getting in from a long night though everyone else would assume he had been with her.

"Fine, then I won't tell you." He said with a grunt, throwing the handful of girl's clothes into the laundry, a yellow sundress, a white sweater and white sandals. "Why does this keep happening?"

"Well, when one is usually attracted to someone they tend to go on dates and kiss," Pansy's eyes narrowed on the boys neck. "And sometimes when they are really totally and irrevocably in love they...have sex."

Draco Malfoy made a loud groan as he fell beside her on the bed after pulling off the far too large red and gold t-shirt. His chest was marred with hickeys ands love bites, specifically by the nipples, there was a trail leading passed the belly button. "But did Drea have to choose Potter?!"

* * *

-

"Well now Harry, you've got the look." Ron said with a smirk despite looking incredibly tired. "I am surprised though Drea wasn't with you this morning. After a night like that girls like to cuddle don't they?"

"I was your first time together." Seamus leaned forward. "Harry, you look like a cat that just caught a big fish."

It was true, Harry Potter, star of the schools basket ball team and all around nice guy has a lecherous smile on his face the kind that when you looked at him you swore it must make his face ache. His eyes were shimmering an indication that despite sitting right there he was somewhere completely different.

"Oh stop it you! Some people are trying to study!"

"The little Ms. Class President should study in the library or her dorm room. This is the lunch table!" Ron said with a little too much enthusiasm for someone who barely slept. "Besides, Hermione, this is a good thing we're talking about here. Harry Potter is officially a man."

"I don't care if he became an elephant," Hermione Granger said lifting her glasses from slipping off her nose. "you are not only being incredibly loud but very disrespectful of the girl involved." She stuck her tongue out at the group, took up her books and walked away from the table.

"She's right, losers. Stop talking about girls like that."

"Oh if it isn't the Snake Prince," Seamus got up from his seat and made an over dramatic bow. "how art thee my lord? Hath thow had a hearty breakfast?"

Draco sneered but stayed silent though from beside him Zabini ruffled and grabbed Seamus by his shirt front hauling him upward.

"Shut your filthy mouth, Finnigan."

"What are you going to do about it, Zaa-Zaa?"

"..."

_Shove!_

"NOT AGAIN!!"

_Smack!_

"AIIEE! HE'S BLEEDING EVERYWHERE!!!"

Punch

"GET A TEACHER!"

_Kick!!_

"FINNIGAN'S NOSE IS BROKEN!"

_Crack!!_

"AND HIS ARM!!!"

Draco watched with a look of annoyance, his left eye was twitching uncontrollably as he watched the scene. Girls were screaming, boys were hooting and making bets "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!!" and Potter had still yet to move and the smile on his face turned quite evil, in fact his eyes darkened to and he...giggled.

'_Great, just fantastic really. Blaise will be suspended so that removes the one male who could keep Drea in check out for the count, Finnigan is injured once again so now I'll have to find a new chemistry partner...Weasley's going to have a conniption and probably punch me in the face for no reason...and Potter's decided to recede into the memories of Drea the slag from last night at me expense...why does the world hate me so?' _Draco thought as Ron punched him in the face shouting 'Whoope!'.

"AW! Damn it! What the hell did I do?" Draco asked as he cradled his jaw.

"Weasley just shrugged. "Heat of the moment?"

"I hate you."

"Love you to baby." He blew kisses and walked out of the lunch room where Blaise and a surprisingly jovial Finnigan left behind the teacher.

"What the bloody hell." He sat on the cafeteria floor waiting for everyone to leave, he had a feeling that he'd sat in something nasty and would rather walk across the cafeteria to the washroom without an audience staring at his rear. After the last of the student cleared away, except for Potter who obviously had a free period, Draco stood up and turned his head slightly to look at his rear. "Fuck me! Gum, I don't believe this."

"Hey..."

"Can't believe this!" Draco wiped at his rear with a napkin.

"...Oy..."

"Not fair...it just isn't fair..." He pulled off chunks of the gum, folded the napkin and then rubbed at the spot. That only managed to make the pink spot on his back pocket spread.

"...I'm talking to you..."

"Stupid Weasley...Stupid Finnigan's weird flirting method...stupid Blaise for not being man enough to **finish** the job."

"I'm still talking to you Malfoy...and that's murder."

"...I'd strangle the leprechaun...with my shoelaces..."

He was grabbed from the waist and found himself in a lap full of Potter...a smoldering terrifying Potter. "I said "hey' but you weren't listening and I was tired of being a background extra." He blew in Draco's ear. "Bring out Drea, yeah? I want to give her a kiss. I didn't get to this morning."

"Why don't you suck it Potter."

"Mmmm...." He hugged Draco tightly, his forehead resting on Draco's collar bone. "...maybe. I've never been with a man before. Not technically. You're not really a man though are you?"

Draco bristled. "How dare you!?"

"But it's true. When it's too hot you turn into a girl but when it's nice and cool you stay Draco though, you can change at will too right?" Harry interjected before Draco could punch him in the temple. "Not to say that you're both different, I mean Drea is Draco right only...for some reason, girl Draco has the hots for me."

Potter smiled and had the decency to look innocent though Draco knew otherwise.

"Fuck you."

Potter giggled.

"Already did."

* * *

**-Ningyo Ouji- **

_(Mermaid Prince) _


	6. Ridiculous Afterlife of Cedric Trailer

"What do you mean 'oops'? Is that actually possible _here_ of all places?"

"Look, like I said before mistakes happen. The Grim has been awfully busy along with his secretary. He got the wrong paperwork and didn't see that the last names were different and then there was that fire in the Philippines, so he's been really busy."

"Oh a fire? Really? So that makes it alright to have killed me...how many years before I was set to die?"

"Fifty years."

"Fifty years left to live that didn't happen because of a secretary's mistake and a Grim reaper who hadn't had his reading glasses on. Well at least I got a jump start to heaven, can never start early enough on ones after life, right?"

"Well if you're gonna be snarky about it."

"I'll be snarky all I like! You killed me!"

"And I said I was sorry about that! I didn't kill you by the way it was Peter and he wasn't supposed to use the AK. The FATES threw that one in because of the wrong paperwork."

"Well whoever wrote the paperwork should be fired...or sent to hell. That would be nice. Oh! What was he supposed to cast in my direction?"

_"__Crutiotis curse."_

"..."

"Hey, you asked."

"So what am I supposed to do here? Sit in the waiting room twiddling my thumbs until the gates open for me in fifty years?"

"Well yeah. Oh don't cry!"

"I. Am. Not. Going. To. Cry! Why would I cry?"

"It happens with these mistakes."

"It's happened before?"

"Look its busy here. You don't know how many times the top floor gets the basement documents! I've had to send a few murderers back down and there was this one time that a slew of seven year olds died in a bus accident and wound up downstairs due to wrong paperwork. It took hours to get them through here. Be grateful that you ended up here."

Cedric Diggory crossed his arms and scowled. "You're an angel right? Shouldn't you have wings or something?"

The black haired young woman lifted a brow as though to say 'are you kidding me'. She adjusted her head piece and straightened her button-down trying to appear intimidating at the other side of the large oak desk. "Wings? Hardly appropriate for the office and I'm not a guardian."

"You mean guardian angels."

"Yeah, they're the ones with the wings though mainly they use them to get to earth. I have wings too but exponentially smaller. Besides, most of the 'unearthly light' and 'heavenly beings' stuff is for show though that depends on your religion and since I'm in a business suit and if you look at the paper you so rudely stuffed in your pocket, this is the eastern spirit realm."

"Obviously the wrong paperwork."

"Obviously." She said sighing. "But now you're my problem I suppose since you were sorted here."

"But I'm no Buddhist! I don't know of Hinduism or Jainism except for what I was taught of them in Muggle Religious Studies. I've only barely read Shinto and Taoism...though I must say that Confucianism was rather interesting."

"On task Cedric. You were in the middle of ranting about the fact that you don't belong here."

"Quiet you." He scowled again. He wondered what was happening now that he wasn't on Earth. "So, if I'm not on the other side of the pearly gates or...across the river, where am I exactly?"

"Purgatory."

"Oh. Well that's nice."

"I like it."

"I am seriously beginning to hate you."

"And I'm beginning to understand that you're an idiot."

"well as long as we understand eachother..."

* * *

_**~The Ridiculous Afterlife of Cedric Diggory~**_


	7. The NOBODY Trailer

There was a demon in my skin, I had always known, lurking deep within my flesh and moving quickly with all the ferociousness of a cunning snake slithering through the shrubbery of Eden to poison the seemingly wondrous purity. There was a demon in my skin that I so wanted to break from but did not know how to do it, not on my own. Though, there isn't much that can kill me, nowadays I'm kind of like a giant rock. But I digress, that is not what I wanted to talk about, and no it has nothing to do with my once vampirism and the fall from grace it took to become one of the damned. No, it is about how I became what I am now, though I certainly am not sure as to what it is exactly.

A phantom spirit, an impersonator of the human form or perhaps I am really a monster, a demon that was passed from hell and thrown into womb after womb of innocent women and given guise as a squealing pink faced child. I see your confusion, it is too easily read on your face and I can honestly say that I am right there along with you. You know me as the vampire Edward Cullen, as well as you should but now I am so much more then that. As I said before I don't really know what it is I really am because I am neither of the damned nor am I human and the 'gifts' given to me by some unforeseen menace that has thrown myself and my entire family into a complete disarray makes everything much more confusing.

We are, for all purposes, now entirely human…I guess. Like I said we are impenetrable and we still have our inhuman speed and special abilities but we are warm, crave human food and have all the other necessities as humans. And it continues this way onto forever because we have all been reborn a few times though we are always returned to the same year, into the modern wonder, the cradle of the time of technology. We always meet the same way in the same place so that now, when we are children we know what to expect though this time around it is a little bit more mysterious.

Let me tell you it isn't something marvelous or wonderful to be reborn over and over again into the same yet different lives. Each time I meet Bella who moves to Forks and each time we are together and we marry and have children. Now, I know that I should be happy with this but; I can honestly say that now everything is getting a bit dull. But let me drift from topic of conversation for I am certain that it is a touchy subject. What I mean to explain is how I got here to this alternate world where I am human but not quite, and how I ended up here, in this orphanage with its quiet little bevy of whispers from children long since dead.

* * *

**~The Nobody~**

The first in the Mysteries of the Husk series.


	8. Forgotten Southern Gentleman Trailer

  
It was twelve thirty in the morning and Jasper Whitman found himself blearily waking from a deep and dreamless slumber from inside the dusty janitor's closet. He was fortunate that he had been wearing Emmett's watch earlier that day because without it he might have assumed it was still day light when clearly it was not. Standing and feeling the distinct pop of joints as he did so he let his mind roll back to the conversation he had earlier with Edward.

Edward didn't believe him, no of course not, he had not even been surprised and wondered why he had called Edward in the first place. Someone like Emmett would have been better suited for the conversation or perhaps even Rosalie, but he had been desperate and he had known that Edward would be home and pick up the phone. He'd been too terrified to even wait the minute it would take the other two to answer their phones if they did at all.

With nothing but his cellular phone's light to guide him Jasper felt around for the knob of the door and slowly opened it, allowing him to be only slightly acquainted to the library at night and the dark that he didn't much care for. It was not that he was afraid of the dark he just didn't care for it. "I'm not afraid of anything."

He walked along the hall away from the main part of the library towards the front doors, he didn't want to be there anymore and felt a sense of doom as he walked along the hall with his fingers lightly touching the wall. He would not turn on a light he would not be afraid. After all, in this new life Jasper had come to know this place like a second home. He adored the smell of old books and new, adored the massive amounts of volumes and fell in love completely with the privacy this place provided. That something completely out of the ordinary and supernatural had decided to take residence in this sacred place made his blood boil and worse that he had actually been afraid, terrified of this thing and hid from it. Why, he felt like some sort of child and that, he most definitely was not. No ma'am he was not afraid of anything.

Walking passed the now unlocked doors Jasper sucked in a breath of fresh cooling air, it was mid October and despite the fact that it wasn't quite wintery yet there was still a definite chill in the air and when he exhaled he thought he saw his breath come out in very light white puffs as he locked the doors and jumped down the steps taking two at a time.

He meandered to the parking lot where an old blue 1964 Comet waited for him, the glass slightly fogged and dewy. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his thick brown bomber jacket searching for the keys marveling at how many things he had in his own pockets. Pencil, paper pad, calculator(?), mini dictionary, a pack of gum and finally his keys. He unlocked the car door and sat inside quickly shaking pathetically in his jacket and as he started the car he let the heater run until sweat formed above his lip. But, he was still shaking and he couldn't understand why.

"Damn spook in that library," He drawled thickly as his hand roamed the overly stuffed compartment in front of the driver's seat only finding one loose Marlboro. "That damned thing nearly gave me a heart attack. An' I am not looking' to die this early and have to start over or hell, wait for the rest to die while I wait twiddling my thumbs in limbo."He placed it to his lips and lit it with the car lighter, inhaling the bitter blue smoke deeply.

When he was alive, before his vampirism, he'd been a smoker in the times when you rolled one yourself where one didn't know the dangers of smoking and what it caused. When he was turned he had slightly missed smoking, not that he really had remembered how it felt and why he had liked it. It was a human impulse, something that he was able to do without so much as look at the tobacco and the rolling papers. Now that he was able to be human again, and again and again it seemed, he'd picked up the habit.

Starting the car, Jasper pulled out of his parking spot and drove off the lot with such a speed that he appeared like a light blue blur in the early morning. While driving to the complete opposite of town he was aware only barely that there were no other cars on the road at that hour and decided to let his boot ride a little heavy on the pedal. He wanted to get home soon, wanted to forget what he saw and just crawl into his bed and fall a sleep.

_What was that thing anyway?_ He thought to himself barely noticing the long gray ash hanging on the cigarette at his lips. _It was luminescent and translucent but wasn't cold. Aren't ghosts supposed to be cold?_

He thought back to his third grade year when he'd encountered his one and only ghost; a little girl who had fallen into the ravine by his father's house during perhaps his parent's time. His mother had said she remembered the little girl.

_'Oh yeah, Antha May was seven,'_ His mother had said with look that didn't quite fill out her long pointed face. Her mousy brown hair hadn't yet the flecks of gray in them that she had now and she had still been just a bit pretty. _'She was a girl that come from New York to visit her Granny in these parts.'_

_'What happened to her Mama?' _He'd asked in mild confusion. He'd just seen little Antha May playing by the ravine.

_'Well she dropped her ball into the ravine and tried to fetch it. Poor dear drowned and nobody found her until one week later. Turned the whole place around you know. That poor girl.'_

Jasper had cried for one whole week and had never again gone back to the ravine the ghostly little girl inhabited. She had been kind, just smiling at him with her brown hair in big curls about her head and her heart shaped face looked flushed and quite alive.

_Was it the same ball_, he question himself, _was that the same ball she had died because of…was that the one I found?_

_

* * *

_

**_~The Forgotten Southern Gentleman~_**


	9. The PROGRAM Trailer

_Red._

_Crimson._

_Vermillion._

**Blood**_._

There could be various ways to say it and it had happened to be his ex wife's favorite color but to Charlie Swan it would always remind him of blood. Dark congealing as it hardened under the sun, spilling onto the grass, staining school books, counter tops and tiled floors. It was _always _blood, _the_ blood.

As he sat on the small beat up sofa watching the white fuzz on the TV he couldn't help but remember those hellish times those four days where no matter how he hid or how much he didn't want to think about it, the blood was all he could see. Almost violet and black depending on the amount and density or sometimes watery and pinkish mixed with water or saliva.

And then there were the times he would remember the dismemberments here and there that he had seen. The messy incision that had separated the head from shoulders, bone and various sticky tissues gleaming pale in moonlight, the explosion that had scattered body parts of arms and legs and heads. Dead eyes staring imploringly into his almost beseeching reminding him that dead eyes were the ones he often times remembered most the kind that he could attach to someone else's and think;

"Hey I knew a guy that had eyes like that. Oh what about him? Well he was face down in a ditch last I seen him, hatchet to the back of the head."

He had one saving grace, his daughter, so much like him. She was the only thing he had in the world that drove away the memories of those sad times, those terrible times, those bloody times.

He was student 19, fist survivor of the program, caught in the unlucky lottery. Everyone knew about the program. Last year the program had happened in Phoenix. Had been Bella's school and thank the Lord that she'd transferred the month before it happened because he would probably have killed himself if she had been there with her dead former classmates and friends, he would have gone against the government and that was just as good as killing himself.

Billy's father had done it, had tried once to go against them and what happened? Shot right at the dinner table in La Push, in the same house Billy still lived in at the same table Billy ate at every morning, noon and night. And Billy, the lucky bastard, his class hadn't been considered because it was so small.

There was a knock on the door that was strange. Bella had the key, she didn't need to knock but then the girl was clumsy and easily lost her things all the time.

"Yeah, hold on." He said already burying the images of the program from his mind. He cracked his knuckles and opened the door greeted by bright porch light-

-and Kinpatsu Sakamochi the man that had haunted Charlie's nightmares for over twenty three years.

"Ah, Charlie my boy, you look well." The balding Asian man says with the same amount of humor that Charlie remembers carried in his voice. His slanted eyes are draped by heavy lids and his face is more horrifically lined with wrinkles then before but the man still dresses sharp in a dove gray suit. He looks like he did all those years ago. "You should know why I'm here."

"Bella."

"My how fortunate for you, sacrificing your own child into the program. The little warrior is already on her way to the island as I speak."

The words felt like a physical blow, Charlie couldn't breathe, couldn't see anything. All he could see were the fellow students he had killed all he could smell was the rot of the day old corpses. And his hands were bathed in their blood.

"Oh, get a hold of yourself Charlie." Kinpatsu said with a hollow grin. "If she's anything like you she'll be back home in no time."

* * *

**~The Program; Blood in the Twilight.~**


End file.
